Dante Vanderbilt
Appearance Sasuke_Part_I.png|Dante's Attire in Seno Sasuke_Exams.png|Dante's Attire Leaving Seno Sasuke_timeskip.png|Dante's Present Attire |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Dante is a young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is usually tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away except for the occasional strands of hair falling in his face. He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, Dante wears black pants and white shoes. He carries his sword beside his waist. Dante intially had blue eyes until activating his family's eye magic, changing them from blue to a glowing red. Prior to Dante's departure from Seno, he wears formal attire given to him everyday. Upon departing, he wears a black, one-pieced body suit with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both leg. Personality Dante was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. As the son of royalty, he was often pampered and taken care of. However, he would engage in work himself to try to prove himself as a responsible leader. This often led to him breaking and making a mess of things. This also lead to him being constantly scolded. Dante held his older brother, Levi in high regard often times following him around and mimicking him. Upon his brother's death, Dante becomes cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. His dislike for crowds also fuels his reason for isolation. Dante is a very stern, serious, and distanced individual. He acts somewhat in an aristocratic manner and generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with. He rarely shows any emotion beyond stoicism. This stoic demeanor occasionally annoys Jamal as he sometimes ignores him and responds to him with sighs or grunts. The only other emotions Dante shows is anger, annoyance, and dissatisfaction. Though some of these are comical and caused by Jamal. However, he does seem to be more laidback when at the guild or around his guildmates. Dante is very determined to accomplish his goals, preferring to do whatever it takes to accomplish whatever they may be. He is extremely foused on improving his skills rather than waste time doing anything else. He is always composed and confident in his power, displaying a calm, calculating personality at almost all times. Despite the personality contrast in him and the rest of the guild, he still cares deeply for them. He is willing to risk his life for the sake of the guild and doesn't take any outside insults lightly. He fights with honor and to protect those he cares about. His friends' lives being at stake is the only reason he would resort to underhanded methods. Dante has a long standing rivalry with Jamal. This began from the day he entered the guild doors. Although having things in common, they disagree on almost everything and constantly fight with each other. They do get along however when making fun of somebody else and when fighting against a common foe. History Dante was born the second son to King Cornelius and Queen Veronica Vanderbilt of the sky island, Seno. He lived happy growing up and was happy to have his brother by his side. Spending a lot of time together, this changed when Levi turned 18. Levi had no choice but to accept his calling to King. With his brother becomeing increasingly busy, Dante needed something to preoccupy himself with. He began training with his butler, Wilhelm in martial arts and the way of the sword. He continued this for years. It was until an accident occurred where the death of his brother changes him. Dante becomes pressured as the new King to rise to throne. He ends up spending day in and day out learning the proper etiquette of a king being taught by his father's closest adviser, Eric . His first break in a long time comes with the approaching masquerade ball. The day of the masquerade ball, Dante reluctantly goes and meets with the royal children of other kingdoms. He loses interest and leaves to be alone on the patio where a girl reveals herself to be Princess . She pushes and pushes to become Dante's friend with the latter ignoring her. After a while, Dante breaks and begins talking to her and they become friends. Juggling his king preparations and friendship with ,Dante discovers Dante finally being fed up with his treatment in the palace runs away. Before leaving, Wilhelm gives him the sword he used to use and gives him information on a guild that values the people they call family. Dante leaves the palace and island of Seno in search of this guild. Equipment Zantetsuken (Iron-Cutting Sword): This sword was passed down to Dante by his butler/sword teacher who formally used it. Being given this sword from a young age, Dante can effectively use this sword even against others with bigger and stronger swords. Dante is able channel plasma into his sword to increase its sharpness, durability, and cutting power. This allows him to cut through almost anything, as well as paralyze a target pierced by the blade. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In times he does not have his sword, Dante resorts to martial arts. Though not excelling at it, he can hold his own against several stronger at the same time. Master Swordsman Specialist: Dante possess impressive swordplay, demonstrating great speed, accuracy and power, and being capable of fighting several foes at the same time. He has near flawless precision and performs lethal attacks with little effort. He can also carefully timed his sword strikes to counter or deflect extremely powerful attacks. He often channels plasma into his sword to increase its cutting power. With years of mastery under his belt, Dante has developed several fighting styles in battle. *'Sheathed': A sword style, Dante uses by keeping his sword in his sheath. He utilizes this on the simplest of foes. However, if not careful, Dante can still cut through surfaces. This style focuses on perceiving his target and accurately taking care of them. *'Forehand': A standard way of wielding a katana. This is Dante's primary way of wielding his sword. He is able to easily switch between this and backhand. *'Backhand': This sword style is used against weaker enemies that still need an extra kick to be taken out. He is able to instantly switch between wielding his sword backhand and normally. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Dante has immense superhuman physical prowess, particularly his strength. From a very young age, he was able to lift heavy objects over his head. He is able to lift and toss vehicles and building. Dante's sword strikes are precisely executed with an enormous amount of force able to easily create compressed air slashes of power, able to cut through and hard materials such as stone or steel. Dante constantly has to control his strength when using his sword, even when sheathed to not cause serious, unwanted injuries. Immense Speed: Dante is a very fast individual. He is able to move so rapidly that he routinely outpaces the human eye. This as well as engage an enemy before anyone realizes what is going on. Dante being a plasma mage is able to harness this power and transform in it. This allows him to travel longer distances at high speed. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds and dodge bullets with ease. * Enhanced Reflexes: Dante is able easily to evade or block high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Immense Durability: Dante has endured many hardships that would leave normal humans in shatters. He has suffered from numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his endurance and durability. Using his plasma magic, Dante is able to become plasma and as such intangible, to an extent. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Dante is a natural prodigy possessing a very high level of magical power. His family heritage is a factor in this. From a young age, he was taught how to almost completely control his magic. *'Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): Dante's magical aura changes based on the form of plasma he uses. When using light, it becomes yellow, When using fire, it becomes red. When using lightning, it becomes blue. Using all 3, gives him the standard purple aura that is seen most often. Ycr: A genetic eye magic Dante inherited from his family. Upon awakening, his original eye color changes to that of these. This allows Dante to track fast-moving objects and predict opponent's movements to a certain extent. However, these eyes are very sensitive and often cause Dante to take in more information then he needs to. Plasma Magic: Dante is able to transform his plasma into 3 different forms, Aurora (Light), Solar Corona (Fire), and Lightning as well as use it in its standard form. Aurora *'Binding Light '(): Dante summons beams of light that slam into a target and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body. *'Light Speed': Dante forms light between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location, though he can not travel long distances with it. This is due to the Ycr 's natural sensitive to its surroundings. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Dante to travel or attack even in the darkest places. *'Light Arrow'(): Several light arrows of pure destructive energy are blasted, piercing and burning the target. *'Fireflies'(): A large multitude of fireflies (balls of light) are created. They move around freely and can either explode to blind a target or form together in preparation for another light spell. Solar Corona *'Flame Orb'(): Dante generates an orb that can vary in size depending on the amount of magic being used. The attack causes concussive as well as burn damage. This can also be used as a source of light in dark places. *'Spiral Blast' (): A blaze is drawn into a spiral which will engulf the target in a massive vortex, giving them no option to escape, leaving them to burn. *'Flame Destruction '(): Dante blows a stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. **'Flame Annihilation '(): Dante expells a much larger amount of fire from his mouth. A literal sea of flame is created which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. It destroys everything in its path being for more catastrophic than its derived attack. * Great Fireball '(): Fire is expelled from Dante's mouth as a massive ball of roaring flame. The flames engulf their target and leave a crater in the ground's surface. ** '''Flame Meteors '(): Dante jumps in the air and creates a multitude of fireballs at the same time. He then rains them down on a target erupting into a geyser of flames. This causing severe, widespread damage. *'''Solar Wind: Dante turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This spell pushes back and burns a target. Lightning *'Lightning Bullet'(): Dante shoots a bolt of lightning at a target. This can either be shot from one of his fingers or from the hilt of his sword. *'Electric Crack'(): A buildup of lightning is fired from the palm of Dante's hand leaving devastatingly destructive results. **'Electro Blitz': Requiring both hands to perform, a gigantic beam of electricity is fired, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. *'Voltage Strike'(): Gathering electricity in his hand, Dante runs toward his target and thrusts the concentrated strike into his target. This pierces the target and gives them gate damage. **'Voltage Surge '(): The initial Voltage Strike is released close to the ground as an electrical disharge surges through the ground affecting several targets at once. *'Discharge': One of Dante's most powerful lightning attacks. He generates enough electricity to create a huge ball of electricity. The ball is sent down from high in the sky electrocuting amd destroying anything in its path. **'Lightning Chamber': A column variation of . A large cluster of electricity is focused above a target and is then sent as a huge and powerful chamber of lightning to destroy any targets. ***'Final Flash': The final variation of . Lightning is directly drawn from clouds in the sky and brought down with enough power to destroy a mountain. However, the spell requires enough time to gather the lightning decreasing the efficiency of the spell. Sword Magic: Developed from his sword techniques and fighting style, Dante can produce offensive and defensive waves of magic to aid him in and out of battle. * Light Downpour: Raising his sword, light rains down around Dante scinging whatever it hits. * Flame Jolt: Dante jolts forward as fire engulfs his blade and pierces his target. An expanse of fire is blasted from the tip of sword upon contact. * Flame Wave: Slashing his sword, Dante releases fire at the very top of his sword to create a slash attack of fire. *'Lightning Rod': A coating of electricity surrounding Dante's blade to increase his cutting power. *''' Voltage Slash': The blade version of '''Voltage Strike', the electricity is transferred through Dante's blade as he swings his sword. Lightning is semt flying out of the blade in flashes. * Parallel Circuit: Dante runs and slashes target(s) in a zigzag pattern. His final strike cuts straight through the middle to his starting point and severely electrocutes his target. Plasma God Slayer Magic: * Plasma God's Bellow: The most basic spell of a Plasma God Slayer. This spell is the equivalant of Dragon Slayer's Roar and a Devil Slayer's Rage. Gathering a large amount of plasma in his mouth, Dante releases a laser in a direction. The laser can be refracted and is very high in speed. *'Plasma God's Ion': Orbs of plasma are created that are sent flying towards a target. *'Plasma God's Fluorescence': Coating his body with a concentration of plasma, Dante glows a bright purple. Upon contact with anything, the plasma is expelled from Dante's body in a wave of energy. This energy pushes anything with a certain distance of Dante. *'Plasma God's Izulu': A blast of plasma is fired that takes the shape of a giant bird. The bird flys toward the target and begins to swirl around them. With each flap of the bird's wings, another strike hits Dante's target. The bird then explodes with a final screech and leaves tremendous amount of damage. * Plasma God's Final Judgement : Trivia * According to Dante: ** His special skill is polyglotism ** His hobby is kendo ** His daily routine is training ** His weakness is his attitude ** His dream is to completely master his swordmanship ** His greatest regret is leaving Seno ** His greatest shame is ** The thing he wants to do the most is bring peace to Seno ** His favorite smell is the hyacinth ** His favorite food is quiche lorraine ** The person he respect the most is Wilhelm ** The person he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is Cornelius ** Dante is cross-dominent, often punching with one hand and using his sword in the other ** Dante's stats are: Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User